True Colors
True Colors ist ein Song aus der elften Episode der ersten Staffel, Haarspaltereien, und wird von Tina mit den New Directions gesungen, nachdem Will sich dazu entschieden hat, keinen Song mit "Haarographie" einzustudieren. Während des Songs sitzen sie nur auf Hockern und haben einfarbige T-Shirts an, um den Text und die Bedeutung des Songs wiederzuspiegeln. Während der Performance werden einige intensive Blicke ausgetauscht bzw. zugeworfen, so sieht Finn zu Rachel und umgekehrt, Kurt zu Finn und Quinn und Puck zueinander. Das Original stammt von Cyndi Lauper aus ihrem zweiten Album "True Colors" aus dem Jahr 1986. Charts Lyrics New Directions-Mädchen (New Directions-Jungs): Hah, ah ah, hah, ah ah, hah, ah ah, ah ah (Ahhhhhh) Hah, ah ah, hah, ah ah, hah, ah ah (Ahhhhhh) Tina: You with the sad eyes Don't be discouraged Oh, I realize It's hard to take courage In a world full of people You can lose sight of it all And the darkness still inside you Can make you feel so small But I see your Tina mit New Directions: True colors Tina mit New Directions-Jungs (New Directions-Mädchen): Shining through (Aaaahh) Tina: I see your Tina mit New Directions-Jungs (New Directions-Mädchen): True colors (Aaaahh) Tina mit New Directions: And that's why I love you Tina mit New Directions-Jungs (New Directions-Mädchen): So, don't be afraid to let them show (Aaahh, aahh) Your true colors (Aaaah) True colors (Aaah) are beautiful New Directions-Mädchen (New Directions-Jungs): (Tina: Like a rainbow) Hah, ah ah, hah, ah ah, hah, ah ah, ah ah (Ahhhhhh) Hah, ah ah, hah, ah ah, hah, ah ah (Ahhhhhh) Tina (New Directions): Show me a smile then (Haah, haah) Don't be unhappy (Haah) Can't remember when (Haaaaaah) I last saw you laughing If this world makes you crazy (Haah, haah) Tina mit New Directions: And you've taken all you can bear Tina (New Directions): You call me up (Haaaaah) Because you know I'll be there And I'll see your Tina mit New Directions (Tina): True colors Shining through (I see your) true colors And that's why I love you (So,) don't be afraid (to let them show) (Your) true colors True colors (are beautiful like a rainbow) New Directions-Mädchen (New Directions-Jungs): Hah, ah ah, hah, ah ah, hah, ah ah, ah ah (Ahhhhhh) Hah, ah ah, hah, ah ah, hah, ah ah (Ahhhhhh) New Directions: Haah, haah, haah Tina (New Directions): (Haaaah) I can't remember when I last saw you laughing Tina (New Directions): If this world makes you crazy (Haah, haah) And you've Tina mit New Directions: taken all you can bear Tina (New Directions): You call me up (Call me up) Because you Tina mit New Directions: know I'll be there Tina mit New Directions (New Directions): And I'll see your true colors Shining through (Tina: I see you shining through) I see your true colors And that's why I love you (Tina: That's why I love you!) So, don't be afraid (Be afraid) (Tina: To let them show) Your true colors True colors (Tina: And I'll see your) true colors Shining through (Tina: Yeah!) I see your true colors And that's why I love you So, don't be afraid (Be afraid) to let them show Your true colors True colors Tina: True colors are beautiful like a rainbow New Directions-Mädchen (New Directions-Jungs): Hah, ah ah, hah, ah ah, hah, ah ah (Ahhhhhh) Trivia *Das ist der erste veröffentlichte New Directions-Song mit nur einem Solisten. *Der Cast beschrieb die Performance als therapeutisch, einen Song wie diesen für Leute zu singen, die durch harte Zeiten gehen. *Das ist der erste und einzige veröffentlichte Song von Tina in der ersten Staffel. *Auf der Glee Live-Tour 2011 tour, sang Jenna den Song, da Naya für eine Tour krank war und daher nicht Valerie singen konnte. *Der Song wurde in der achten Folge von The Glee Project, "Believability," als Hausaufgabe gesungen. Jenna Ushkowitz war Gastmentorin. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 1 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Tina Cohen-Chang Kategorie:Artikel des Monats